My Unexpected Birthday
by Dead Jones 7
Summary: Birthday, whereas it was a special day for everyone. But for Hachiman it was just an ordinary day with a sad memory of corns. Will this birthday be any different. HachixYukino. slight OOC


_**AN**_ _:- Thanks for supporting my First fanfic "The lost memories". I will continue it along with this new fic. As I cannot write a single thing continuously, so I started this fic. Hope I will get the same support as I got for the first fic. This fic will consist 3 chapters if anything new does not comes up._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:- ' My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu' and its characters are not mine. It Belongs to Wataru Watari_

* * *

 **My Birthday Was Not As Normal As I Expected**

Birthday, The People of the world celebrate this cruel day as the day when a child was born, but this is also the day when the child was separated from his/her mother. This day also indicates that the person has one less year to live. I don't understand what is there in this day to make a fuss about it. As for me the special thing about this day is that I receive money from my parents, nothing more nothing less.

BEEP beep BEEP

The sound of the phone bought me out of my dream world. Who was calling me on the summer holidays. I reached my hand towards the phone and bought it. I was expecting a call but it was not as I expected. Instead it was an alarm. Why the hell did I set an alarm on a holiday. But as I remembered there must be no alarm. So I checked the phone carefully. It was then I realized that it was not an alarm but a reminder. What was the reminder for, was there something special today. Today is 8th of August there was nothing special. So I opened the reminder to check what was special about today.

' _**( _ ) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONII-CHAN ( _ ) '**_

So it was my birthday today. Nothing special, wait a minute I will receive some money from mom and pops. Good it was a good news. Better get some sleep now

 _ **As I kept my phone and was about to sleep when the phone vibrated. It seems I received a mail.**_

' _ **Good morning Hachi-kun, how are you? I guess you are still sleeping. Please wake up. Its your birthday today. Saying about today it is a sad day as on this day a pessimistic, manipulative, lazy, disgusting**_ _ **loner with dead fish eyes was born. But it is also a happy day for me as on this day my selfless, helpful, kindhearted boyfriend was born. Wish you a very happy birthday. May all your dreams come true except your dream of being a house husband. Don't get any wrong idea, it was just a girlfriend duty to wish her boyfriend.**_

 _ **YUKINOSHITA'**_

What was the last line for, I don't need to get any wrong idea, you are already my girlfriend Yukino-Chan. I replied a thank you and was about to keep my phone when the phone vibrated again. It was Yui and Hiratsuka Sensei who mailed me.

' _**Yahallo Hikki Happy Birthday.. [*~*]/**_

 _ **YUI'**_

When will this girl stop sending this weird character in her mails. I replied her thank you and opened the other mail. I expected it to be a birthday wish. But the mail was not as I expected it to be.

' _ **Hikigaya meet me in front Chiba station at sharp 10.**_

 _ **HIRATSUKA'**_

I don't think I will like to meet that women today. As soon as I thought to ignore it, my phone vibrated again. Who was it this time. I opened the mail

' _**Are you trying to ignore my invitation. If you are, then be ready for my annihilation bullet. If you don't reach here by 10 , I will come home to pick you up.**_

 _ **HIRATSUKA'**_

How did she knew that I was going to ignore her invitation. Maybe she is an esper. Who knows, there is still time , let me take a quick nap.

* * *

My phone vibrated again. I thought the mail was from Hiratsuka-Sensei, but it was from Isshiki

' _**Happy birthday Sempaiii**_

 _ **ISSHIKI'**_

Wait how did she knew that it was my birthday today. I never told her about my birthday.

As I was thinking about it I saw the time, shoot its 9.30 I will be late if I don't hurry. I don't want to taste Hiratsuka Sensei's annihilation fist. I quickly got up from my bed and rushed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth washed my face and changed into a t-shirt and a jeans and went down.

'Komachi' I called out. But there was no answer. Where did she go.

My breakfast was laid down on the table. I went to the table and saw a 10,000 yen currency and a note.

' **Onii-Chan I have some work today, therefore I am going out. I left your breakfast on the table along with the money mom gave me to give you. Happy birthday Onii-Chan.'**

I quickly ate breakfast and rushed out of the house.

* * *

I arrived 5 minutes early thinking it was better not to be late. But I was wrong it was almost 11 I was waiting for about an hour but there was still no sign of Hiratsuka-Sensei. She is not a good influence on the students.

I decided to go home as she not arrived. But as I started to walk I spotted her. She also saw me and waved her hands and called out(rather shouted) "Hikigaya". All the people turned towards me. It was embarrassing, has she been taking classes from Yuigahama to bell an airhead. As she came closer I saw another person along with her. Everything went dark, and there was noises of wolf howling. Was it my imagination or has my life became a horror movie. I rubbed my eyes and looked towards Hiratsuka- sensei's company. I knew it, that was some kind of bad premonition, as her company turned out to be 'The Devil King' Haruno Yukinoshita. I turned quickly and started to walk. It was a very bad combo Hiratsuka Sensei and Haruno-San. I was walking but I was unable to move forward. It was because my head was gripped by Hiratsuka-Sensei's famous ' Death Grip'.

" Sensei I can hear my skull cracking" I told sensei. She pulled me and made me face her. She asked while rubbing her fist "Care to explain Hikigaya where were you going as soon as you noticed me".

Oh spare me from your Annihilation bullet Hiratsuka-Sensei. Let's do some fast talking to prevent myself from the pain " um.. Sensei you were late so I was intending to go home"

As soon as I said her she feigned a look of innocence and said "Haven't I said to meet at 11"

" have age started acting upon you that you can't remember things…"

My stomach, it hurts like hell. Why do I always forget about her age issue. Damn her annihilation bullets. Hiratsuka sensei withdrew her fist and asked me " were you saying something about my age Hikigaya?" it is better if I don't continue to remind her about her age. Better not make my birthday also my death day.

"No I was just saying that um, everybody make mistakes." I replied in an attempt to protect my dear life.

" Yahallo Hikigaya-Kun or should I say Brother In Law" Spoke Haruno Chan, I totally forgot about her.

" Hikigaya is fine for now Haruno-San" I said. A devilish smile came on Haruno's face and she asked "So BIL is okay in future"

"I didn't mean it that way" I replied and then turned towards Sensei and asked " sensei why did you called me here And why is Haruno-San with you"

" Stop calling me Sensei Hikigaya. You are not my student anymore. Should I need to remind you that. And as for calling you here, You must help me in picking a gift for Yuske and I called her for the same reason. Tomorrow is the day I met him for the first time ." Hiratsuka Sensei replied, now that I think she is married and her last name is now Sakamoto.

" Can't you ask someone else to help you" I asked

" You and Yuske have the same physique and personality. So you will be more helpful than others." She replied

Well I don't have any work so I can help her but I am a little Afraid of spending my day with Haruno-San as she is unpredictable.

" ara ara Hikigaya- Kun, what are you thinking. Were you thinking about me. Don't worry I will not do anything." Haruno-San said.

" no its nothing like that" I replied. And so we went to the mall.

* * *

We were busy selecting gift the next few hours for Hiratsuka-sensei's Husband. I gave my suggestions, some of which were immediately rejected. It was irony as I was helping someone to buy a gift on my birthday. They made me to try some dresses for them to see. So I was bought to be the model instead of an advisor. It was at 5 p.m. that Sensei finished her shopping which included other thing apart from the gift. I noticed that even Haruno san bought some clothes I tried.

" Haruno- San why did you buy that dress" I asked

"I bought it for one of my friend As his birthday is coming soon" she replied. I didn't pry more into the matter.

My phone vibrated. Seems like I received a call.

" hello"

" _Hello Onii-Chan come quickly to home"_

" What happened Komachi "

But there was no answer.

" Sakamoto- san" I called out Sensei and told " I need to go home quickly. Seems Komachi is in some kind of trouble"

"Call me Sizuka next time and let me drive you to your home." She said

I was against calling sensei by her first name , but now was not the time for this." Thanks a lot Sizuka-San."

* * *

Sensei bought a four sitter car today so Haruno-San also insisted on coming to my house. As the car parked in front of my house, I quickly got down and ran inside. As soon as I opened the door, the lights were switched on .

" Happy Birthday" Komachi, Isshiki, Yukino, Yui, Kawasaki, Taishi, Keika shouted.

 **to be continued**

* * *

Note:-

Italic bold letters indicate mails

Italics letter indicates Phone conversation

Bold letter indicates note from Komachi

 _ **AN**_ _:- There the fist chapter. My grammar may be crappy. Let me know if you find any mistakes. Suggestions are welcomed._


End file.
